A Heart of Steel: Pokemon Creepypasta
by Malicewolf
Summary: We'll see who REALLY has the heart of steel! Pokemon Creepypasta


"There's no use in doing that to such a beast! You know he's part steel! It won't even work!"

"Then we'll just have to at least try!"

"Fine, but when that fails, it will do nothing but seal your fate! Maybe perhaps you?"

Those were the last words that were said to Team Plasma. Former Champion Alder was trying to stop them from using Cobalion as an alternate source of power. They wanted what was described in the Pokedex; a heart of steel. If the saying was true, then Team Plasma was sure to get it, one way or the other. And there was only one way to get it; capture Cobalion, kill him, then take his heart. Then, they would use it to their advantage to become powerful.

Meanwhile, in a hidden laboratory somewhere in the Dreamyard, the beast himself, Cobalion, was contained. He repeatedly kept struggling to get the chains loose, but to no avail. Colress was there, observing Cobalion, as the Pokemon was trying to get free. Cobalion stared at him with a stunning glare. But that wasn't enough to make the mad scientist silent.

"Heheheheh! You really put up a good fight, do you? No wonder they want a heart that you possess. However, your reign of terror will soon end in a few moments."

Colress then pulled out a large syringe from his pocket. It was filled with a pink familiar liquid, a liquid powerful enough to knock down a charging Tyranitar. Cobalion stared at him with even wider eyes. He froze for a good while and didn't even struggle for a moment.

"So, I see you're ready for the procedure?" said Ghetsis as he was followed by Plasma Grunts.

"Yes, everything is set. Cobalion is subdued and secured and it won't take long for this to take effect."

"Well then, how quick is it?"

Ghetsis was eager to hurry up and get the procedure with so he could get Cobalion's treasured power.

"It's just simply an overdose of an anesthetic. When I inject it into his vein, he will lose consciousness, fall asleep, and cardiac arrest will take place. It's simply quick and painless."

"Excellent. Now, I want you to euthanize him at once! I'll take his heart and use it as an advantage. I'll discard the rest of his body. That doesn't concern me as much as his heart does."

"I'm on it sir!" said Colress.

The mad scientist approached Cobalion slowly with the needle in hand. Cobalion struggled for a bit, but then he relaxed, knowing that his fate had come. Colress then put his hand underneath Cobalion's throat, feeling for the jugular vein. When he found it, he paused a bit before taking the cap off of the needle. He looked at Cobalion as the Pokemon's stare gave him a sort of chill down his spine.

"I'm sorry…please forgive me…this was forced upon me by Ghetsis. It is him who forced me to do this. If I didn't…I would probably be in the same fate as you are in right now."

Cobalion's eyes began to look downward as if he understood Colress. It was as if he knew that Colress wasn't the bad guy. Colress took a deep breath and inserted the needle into Cobalion's vein. Cobalion stared at Colress one last time before being put into an eternal slumber…but to never wake up.

"I'm sorry…but it will all be over in a few seconds…"

Colress then slowly administered the killing drug as he looked at the beast. Cobalion then started to freeze. He then breathed heavily and tried to pull his head loose, but then he began to feel limp. As Colress injected more of the fluid, Cobalion gasped for air and coughed for a moment. Suddenly, his legs gave way as he lay down and stretched them. He lay on his side as his head went down. Lastly, Cobalion turned on one side and gasped for air one last time, and then he was still.

"He's finally gone, sir."

"Excellent! Now take him to the back and remove what I so desperately need!"

"Yes sir."

Colress removed the chains off of Cobalion's stiff body and moved his body into the surgery room. There he was helped with a few other scientists who put his body up on the table. Coolress felt regret of having to put one of Unova's legends down. But it was either that or face the consequences of Team Plasma. Colress had no choice.

"Alright. The rest of you can go on about other things of your concern. I have everything under control."

The scientists left the room and only Colress and Cobalion's carcass remained. Colress then needed the tools to start dissecting him. But before he went to go get them, Colress, looked at the lifeless body. He put his hand on the beast's chest as he felt no heartbeat. Colress looked down in regret, as he turned away and went into another room to get the tools.

"I'll be back," he said, getting the tools.

Colress went inside the room to get the surgical equipment. There were plenty to choose from. From pliers to scalpels, scissors to tweezers, everything that he needed was there. Colress grabbed a surgical kit that provided all the basic tools he needed to make the incision. Colress didn't want to leave the room, for he felt guilt come over him. He stayed in the room for a good 15 minutes. Finally, he gained the courage and strength to go in the surgery room and proceed to dissect out Cobalion's heart. He hesitated a bit, but held his head high.

"Alright, it's finally time to…."

Suddenly, Colress froze. He was in shock. He then grew pale, as he dropped the tools onto the floor. Ghetsis could hear him from another room.

"Is everything alright in there?"

"E-everything's fine! E-e-everything's-s f-fine…."

Colress couldn't believe what he was seeing…

"Oh, oh my Arceus! How are you even still…ALIVE?!"

There, face to face, was Cobalion, thought to have gone into eternal slumber. This time, Cobalion stood up with eyes glowing red. He stared him down as Colress stood silent, amazed to seeing Cobalion survive the euthanasia.

"Oh, oh please! Please spare me!" Colress sobbed as he got down on his knees, praying that Cobalion would let him live, but the Pokemon had other ideas.

"Oh I didn't mean to do it! Ghetsis forced me into this mess! Oh…oh my head…oh Arceus!"

Cobalion just stood there, silent as he slowly approached the scientist. Colress was now in a world of trouble. Since he didn't succeed in doing what Ghetsis ordered, he would be put to death. But he also faced another death sentence by Cobalion, that is if the Pokemon chose to kill him or not.

"I have failed…I've failed in succeeding to do this. I've also failed in taking Ghetsis, and now, I will have to face his consequences…"

Cobalion stopped right after Colress said those words. Colress then raised his head and looked at Cobalion with shunted eyes. For a moment, Cobalion's eyes began to show worry and concern to Colress. The Pokemon laid down and got to Colress's level, at which the scientist was on his knees.

"Come..here…strong one…"

Cobalion etched closer to him, his eyes fully focused on him. Colress reached out and put his hand on Cobalion's head. He then looked at the Pokemon straight in his face.

"Cobalion, since I've failed to do two things that would have spared me, I have finally made my decision."

He got even closer to Cobalion, and whispered into his ear.

"Cobalion, I need you to do me a favor…after that, then you are free to go. Once you are free, never come back to this forest again, or else you won't be so lucky…"

After that, there was silence. Ghetsis had been waiting in the room for nearly two hours. The Plasma Grunts were getting tired and restless.

"What is taking that scientist so long? I only asked for him to give me Cobalion's heart, not his entire body. Does he think that I want to have that Pokemon stuffed and hung on the wall?"

Ghetsis couldn't wait any longer, he was very impatient. If Colress didn't do the job, Ghetsis was sure to finish where he left off. So the antagonist stomped off into the room. On the door it said "Employees Only," but Ghetsis couldn't care less. He simply just wanted to get what he urged for and get out.

But before opening the door, he noticed something. There was blood seeping from under the door. It had reached Ghetsis' feet, soaking his feet with whoever's blood it was. Ghetsis thought for a moment.

"Hmph! Looks like Colress had a tough time getting something so valuable with such difficulty."

Ghetsis hesitated no more and opened the door. When he did, he had seen a nightmare worse that the ones he dreamed. There was blood, everywhere. The white walls were painted with the crimson liquid. Ghetsis needed to find Colress now. He was in panic mode and tried to find him. He stepped in every bloody puddle that was in his way, but he didn't care. He just wanted to find out what's going on.

"Colress! Colress! Where are you? Can you hear me?"

Ghetsis frantically searched everywhere, putting his hands on every bloody surface. Soon, his hands were fully covered in blood. His white gown now turned into a butcher's coat. Finally, he saw Colress. He was laying on the floor, lifeless, motionless, stiff.

"C-Colress?"

Ghetsis then attempted to turn his body to see the damage that was done. He feared for the worst as he slowly turned his body. To his horror, Colress was dead. He then saw a large hole in his chest. One important organ was missing; his heart. Ghetsis jumped up and looked at his now bloody hands. He frantically went out the back down which lead him to go outside. Breathing heavily, he hid behind a rock and laid there for a few moments.

"This can't be happening! This can't be true!"

Ghetsis was in real terror now. He didn't even want the procedure to be done anymore, he just wanted to get out of the situation he was in now. Suddenly, a large shadow started to approach him. Ghetsis was in so much fear, that he couldn't run. He didn't want to run. He wanted to cower in fear, and prentend everything is ok, but it's clearly not at the moment. The shadow crept closer, and closer. Ghetsis was even more terrified than ever. He didn't even want to look at what was coming to him.

"W-What do you want from me?!"

But then he looked. It was too late. There he saw Cobalion, towering over him, with a blood spatterd body.

"It was you! You killed him! H-How could you?!"

Cobalion just stood there and stared at him. Ghetsis then looked at what the Pokemon was carrying in his mouth. Cobalion came in closer to him.

"W-what are you doing? A-are you giving that, to me?!"

Cobalion sat down to Ghetsis' level and stared directly into his eyes. He then dropped something wrapped in paper onto Ghetsis lap.

"W-what's this?"

Ghetsis opened the paper and he first read the word on the paper.

"_You were such a tyrant,_

_Right from the start._

_It clearly seems that _

_You have no…"_

Then Ghetsis looked down and saw it. It was a heart, belonging to the victim from which he had saw, who is now dead. The heart was still beating. Ghetsis, was too terrified to run even if he had enough space to run very far.

"Oh…oh my Arceus!"

Cobalion then stood up. The Pokemon stared at him for the very last time, then he turned and walked off slowly, to never be seen again.

Ghetsis was left alone. Terrified and traumatized by what had happened. He stayed there throughout the night…thinking…wondering….


End file.
